


Call Me

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Dialogue-Only, LMAO, Like...Really Short, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "What is—did you write your fucking phone number on my cup?"





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm just a barista, but there's so much power in doing the swirly designs when you come in for coffee."

"Thanks."

 

"Sure thing, Frankie."

 

"A heart? Really?"

 

"Don't laugh. It looks cool!"

 

"Do you make designs in everyone's coffee?"

 

"Just you."

 

"What is—did you write your fucking phone number on my cup?"

 

"Maybe..."

 

"It's a good thing you're pretty. Otherwise that would be a really obnoxious thing to do."

 

"Call me?"

 

"You know it, sweetheart. See you, Gerard."

 

"Bye, Frank!"


End file.
